


Rikai (Understanding)

by Creativia



Series: Durarara meets the Shadow World [2]
Category: Durarara!!, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recovery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: Izaya, Anri, and Mikado return to Ikebukuro after spending their vacation in New York City.Mikado can barely leave his new apartment. Anri isn't surprised when Mikado doesn't show up at school. Izaya doesn't toy with people anymore. The city's residents notice the weird behavior and wonder what is up. For the trio, learning of a hidden world in their own has changed them.





	1. Back in Ikebukuro

Prologue

Anri woke up in the middle of the night to ear splitting screaming. Knowing exactly what it was she immediately threw her glasses on and ran to the bathroom.

The bathroom mirror was completely shattered and laid in pieces on the bathroom counter. Anri looked down to see Mikado sitting curled up against the wall. He was glowing dark purple/red again. He was rocking with his face in his hands. She could tell that he was sobbing uncontrollably. Anri sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. The glow dimmed as soon as she touched him, but he was still shaking.

“Mikado?” She started. He began to attempt slowing his breathing. He allowed her to pull him into her. Slowly he removed his hands and turned his head so that he was looking at her. Tears stuck to his cheek. His eyes were bloodshot. Anri wondered if he had gotten any sleep at all. It wouldn’t be the first time he hadn’t.

“Mikado.” She began again, softly and very calmly. “What happened?”

He took in a very shaky breath.

“I…I looked in the mirror…and I saw him!” He started hyperventilating again, looking away from her. She pulled him in closer to her body and wrapped her arms completely around him. She tried shushing to help him calm down. Anri knew exactly which him Mikado was talking about. The dark dairy prince Ilan. The one who had started all of this. Izaya’s evil father.

Even though they had vanquished him, the memory of what he had done to Mikado still haunted the poor boy. Anri felt so much hatred towards that dead villain for breaking her Mikado like this. It pained Anri so much to see him like this.

“I…I looked in the mirror…and and I couldn’t see my own reflection. All I saw was him! I it was like he was using me as a mask. Like I was still being used! I’ll never be able to escape him, Anri. Never! I can’t seem to cut the strings he attached to me!”

They stayed like that for a while. Anri rocked with Mikado against her. She knew to just let him finish his rant, because he wouldn’t comprehend any words consolation she would attempt until he was finished. Eventually he fell asleep against Anri like that. Anri was very near sleep herself. Before she dozed off, she thought about how her first day of school was tomorrow. She worried about Mikado, especially given what had occurred tonight. Plus, she knew she would be exhausted given how late it was now.

* * *

  
They all came back to Ikebukuro. Mikado, Anri, and Izaya. Summer vacation was over, and when they came back from New York, they came back to their normal lives in Ikebukuro. At least, that was how it seemed. Anri went back to Raira Academy. Izaya went back to being an information broker. Everything seemed back to normal as they slunk back into a normal routine. Yet, even though nobody knew yet, they were different. Everything had changed in New York for these three, yet this Tokyo city didn’t know it yet.

* * *

 

Chapter 1

Anri had been right. She was exhausted the next day.

It was he first day of school. Anri would be attending Raira Academy again, yet something was different with her. Also, a certain dark haired blue-eyed boy wouldn’t be seen at school with her.

As Anri was walking up to the school entrance, she was tackled in a hug by her blonde good friend.

“Masaomi!” She cried out after getting over her moment of shock.

“Why if it isn’t the sexy Anri!” Masaomi cried out and hugged her tightly. The hug was so tight Anri could barely breath, yet somehow, she still managed to blush from what he had called her. It was moments like these where she longed for Mikado to scold Masaomi for calling her something so embarrassing.

Mikado.

Thinking of Mikado made Anri worry again. Ever since they had agreed to live together she had rarely ever left him alone. They had been afraid to. Every time Mikado had an…episode, purple sparks would send objects in the apartment flying all over the place. Somehow, Anri was the only one who was able to calm him down when he was like that.

The thought made Anri blush knowing what that implied. She was afraid he might hurt himself. But, she had to go to school. Izaya said that they couldn’t put their ordinary lives on hold. Blending in would be easier if she went to school like an ordinary high school girl. The three of them had promised they would keep the shadow world a secret, even though they didn’t want to be a part of it.

After what happened to Mikado…none of them could bare to become involved in that world again. It hurt too much. Izaya promised that he would check on Mikado at some point today to see how he was doing. His schedule was usually flexible enough that he could do that. Plus, if anything got too bad, he would send for Anri. Anri hoped it wouldn’t come to that, but Mikado was more important.

Anri wondered what Mikado would be doing today when he wasn’t having an episode. It took Anri a moment to realize that Masaomi was waving his hand in front of her face.

“Yoo hoo! Earth to Anri! Ah, you’ve returned! I’ve been trying to get your attention for like five minutes.” Masaomi looked at Anri with a more concerned expression. It must have shown on her face that she was worried.

“Everything alright there, Anri?”

“Um, y-yeah. Everything is fine. I’m just a little n-nervous about starting school again.” Anri tried to give him a convincing smile. He didn’t look convinced, but smiled anyways. He put his arm around her shoulders as they entered the school.

“Well, there is no reason to fear Anri-chan. Masaomi, your amazing friend, is here for you. Oh, guess what?” He exclaimed excitedly.

“We’re in the same class this year!”

Anri smiled at him. “That’s great Masaomi.” They entered their classroom. Anri yawned.

“Whoa, so tired already Anri? Class hasn’t even started.”

Anri didn’t respond to this, she was still trying to wake herself up.

“Isn’t it-Hey, wait.” He looked around. “Where’s Mikado-kun?”

Anri froze. Oh shoot. They hadn’t thought of a reasonable explanation for why Mikado wasn’t at school. No matter what she would say Masaomi would worry since it’s so unusual for Mikado to not go to the school he had strived to go to. Even if he didn’t worry, he would still sense that something was up.

Anri really did hate secrets. This really was going to be harder than she thought…

* * *

  
“Well, it looks like you returned from your vacation.” Namie stated as Izaya came into the office. He simply nodded at her before sitting down at his desk.

He really didn’t want to do this, but he had to. After all, just because he was feeling guilty and like an awful person didn’t mean that he could just not do his job. He had to.

Namie plopped a heavy stack of folders in front of him on the desk.

“That’s what you missed.” She looked like she was about to walk out.

“Hang on a second. Did you take care of any of these while I was gone?”

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow as though what he was saying was surprising. He just sighed and shook his head.

“What did you think I was paying you for while I was gone?” He grabbed half of the stack and threw it into her arms.

“Take of these for me. I don’t care how, unless it’s something important like the Yakuza. For the others, make sure you inform them of why I’ve been absent. And if you don’t do as I say, I am serious about firing you this time.” He warned her. She scoffed and left the office with the stack of folders in her arms.

He came to his desk and slumped in his chair, glaring at the folders still on his desk.

He reeally didn’t want to do this. Sighing, he picked up the first folder and began to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters of this story are a bit short. I'm not sure yet if they'll continue to be that length or not.


	2. First Sign

Anri ended up telling Masaomi that Mikado was doing temporary home schooling. Masaomi believed her, but she could tell that he found this odd. Anri so did not look forward to the hoops she would have to jump through to keep this secret.

* * *

  
Izaya didn’t skip around Ikebukuro smirking anymore. He was still an information broker, but something was definitely different about him. His smirk was replaced with that of somber contemplation.

His new short sword that he got from the institute in New York was in its sheath attached to a belt strung around his waist. This was his new mostly permanent weapon accessory he would carry with him all the time, but it didn’t completely replace the flick blade.

He was thinking about the battle that occurred in New York like he seemed to always be thinking about. He was thinking about Mikado again. Ever since he'd been freed from Izaya's father's curse, which had controlled him, Mikado had been...different.

He was a shell of the young man that he used to be. He was broken. Izaya could barely visit him because seeing the state that Mikado was in just hurt Izaya. Izaya could clearly tell that Mikado's mind was not what it was. He was always in pain, usually mentally. Izaya was just glad that Mikado wasn’t alone.

He and Anri were living together. Even though Izaya finally admitted to himself that he cared for Mikado, he still wouldn’t be able to bare taking care of Mikado. Even though Izaya wasn't the one who cursed Mikado, he still couldn't shake the feeling that it was all his fault.

He was the one who suggested they all go to New York. It was his father who placed a dark mark on Mikado which bound him to do whatever he said. Of course, this wasn't the first time Izaya was even close to being at a fault. But still, something was different this time.

This was a problem caused by rules of a world he didn't fully know he had in Ikebukuro. Izaya didn't like what this world thought it could do with what he used to think of as his humans. But no, he didn't think of people as his humans anymore. No one belonged to him, and they were better off that way.

He was walking through the town rather normally, although that wasn't normal for him. He looked straight ahead trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone, hoping no one would notice how he was acting different. After all, he had become pretty infamous in this city. Seeing that nobody had noticed, Izaya allowed himself to relax slightly.

Almost a second later, Izaya's battle instincts came in as he quickly sidestepped to dodge a flying vending machine that crashed where he just was. Izaya groaned to himself and turned around to face who he knew threw that. Izaya was not amused by Shizuo's antics anymore. Shizuo was marching over to him (surprisingly not running). His fists were clenched tightly and his angry face growled ferociously.

"IIIZAAYAA!!!"

Izaya looked at him with a bored expression, really not wanting to deal with this right now.

"What do you want Shizu-chan?" His tired annoyance clear in his voice.

Shizuo seethed, finally standing in front of him. “What do you think I want! STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" Shizuo pried a nearby street sign out of the ground and swung at Izaya. Izaya just dodged it again and sighed.

"Whatever Shizuo. Look, I have somewhere I need to be and don't really want to fight with you right now. I'm not trying to bother you right now so if you don’t mind I'm leaving." Izaya turned around without waiting for a response and continued in his original direction. This just made Shizuo even madder. "Hey! HEY! Oi, Flea! I don't care if you have business, every time you're in this city all I want to do is beat the **** out of you!" Shizuo threw a few more heavy objects at Izaya, which Izaya dodged without even turning around.

* * *

  
What the hell? Shizuo thought to himself. He wasn’t even looking at me. How could he have dodged those?

Shizuo was getting very frustrated with Izaya's weird behavior.

"HEY!" Shizuo easily ran in front of Izaya blocking his way. Izaya just stopped calmly not even reacting to this.

"What?" Izaya asked, his voice filled with utter annoyance. Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his shirt collar and growled at him.

"I want you to tell me why you're acting so damn weird today! You're not even trying to provoke me today! What gives!"

Just then as Shizuo glared he noticed something in Izaya's expression. Not only did he look uncharacteristically bored around him, but there was a look in his eyes like something was missing. Shizuo couldn't place what it was, or how he would notice such a small vague detail.

Izaya furrowed his brows slightly, but he didn't seem to be into it.

"Well I don't know why on earth I would share that with someone who doesn’t care a damn about me." He pulled himself free from Shizuo, having sensed the brute loosen his grip.  
"Not that I would expect you to care at all anyways. It really doesn't matter. Maybe I'm just done with our juvenile fights, hmm? It really is just petty stupidity. I can't believe we ever were really so childish. So, as long as I avoid you could you please not throw heavy objects at me every time you see me? I can manage either way, I'd just rather not have to."

Shizuo wasn’t really sure why this didn't anger him. He was still frozen as he was. Izaya just walked around the frozen Shizuo and continued on his way. His pace was slightly faster than before. Shizuo turned around and couldn't help staring at the informant who wasn't skipping like a child.

Shizuo began to wonder why he even cared. Something was definitely off. Shizuo was just really confused. The flea never acted like that. For a second earlier Shizuo had been able to see through the crack in the informant's mask. He could see that behind it the man was truly human. It completely caught Shizuo off guard.

I mean, obviously Shizuo knew that Izaya was technically human, but the man never acted it. He never seemed to care before. He never seemed to feel remorse or even show that any sadness had gotten to him. Shizuo couldn't get over how strange this was. Did this mean that he actually cared about the flea now?

In that moment where Shizuo caught Izaya slip, he saw that his eyes were filled with remorse. Shizuo felt that way all the time with his violence. When he would hurt someone innocent by accident he would feel so guilty.

What was happening here? He always knew that the flea was weird, but this was more so even for him. What could possibly get him to feel that way? Shizuo knew that Izaya had done plenty of horrible things, but Izaya had never seemed to care about what he'd done. This was something else.

Shizuo didn't know what to do with this unnerving feeling. He had a really bad feeling about all of this. Shizuo realized he had been standing like that for so long, that passerbys were trying to snap him out of his daze.

As he noticed this, he growled at who was waving their hand in his face. The couple quickly ran away. Shizuo sighed and shook his head. He thought of who he could talk to about this (Celty, Shinra). After all, this was unmarked territory. He wondered what affects this would have on all of Ikebukuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote most of this chapter before I finished the first story.


	3. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

  
Izaya did not look forward to this.

He had finished one of his jobs early, and was in an area near where Mikado and Anri lived. He sighed before heading over to their apartment. He didn’t want to, but he had promised Anri that he would check on him at some point in the day. It was the only way he could make Anri feel reassured enough to go to school today.

Things were still a little weird around Anri and him given their history in the past of Ikebukuro chaos. Yet, it had gotten easier. Since they both cared about Mikado, they had come to an understanding.

He walked up to the apartment door and was about to knock…but hesitated. Part of him struggled with why it was so hard for him to see Mikado since what had happened. It just hurt too much. He knew Mikado didn’t blame him, but still. Izaya felt like he was more at fault in the situation than what everyone was saying.

Instead of knocking on the door, he very quietly picked the lock and opened the door just enough to peek in. Inside, he could see Mikado typing away at a laptop. Mikado looked focused on something, but he didn’t seem frantic like he was last time Izaya had seen him. So, Mikado is doing better today it seems. That was a good sign. He actually looked like he might be close to being his normal self.

Quickly, without making a sound, Izaya closed the door again.

I really am a coward, Izaya thought about himself. Checking the time, Izaya got his phone out to update Anri. Granted, Anri had probably hoped that he would do more than just peek in on him, but the important thing here was that she was getting a quick reassurance that he was okay. Besides, Izaya would be able to feel it if things got too bad. Izaya still didn’t completely understand it, but then again, many aspects of the Shadow world still irked him.

* * *

  
At about lunch time, Anri’s phone chimed from a text. She checked her phone and smiled at what she saw.

  
Izaya  
Just checked in on Mikado. He’s doing good. In fact, he seems better than I’ve seen him in a while.

  
Anri let out a sigh of relief and hugged her phone to herself. This was such great news. Mikado might actually be improving! Perhaps soon she would get the old Mikado back. How she so missed the boy he was before he was broken.

“Well, someone suddenly seems like they are in a good mood. Did you receive a sexy text from Mikado~?” Masaomi pressed raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Anri blushed brightly at that statement but continued to smile.

“N-no. Nothing like that! I just um received some good news about something. That’s all. A-anyways, tell me more about your vacation with Saki-chan. I’ll be sure to tell Mikado as well. After all, we only heard a little about it from that phone call.”

Masaomi’s face shown a huge smile. He slung an arm around her shoulders and proceeded to tell all about his amazing vacation with the girlfriend whom he loved. (Although, thankfully and surprisingly, he didn’t share any embarrassing details about the vacation much to Anri’s relief.)

Anri couldn’t help but smile throughout his entire story. She was so happy for him. It sounded like he had a wonderful time with Saki. Anri had no doubt that Mikado would want to hear about this too. Compared to how their vacation went, Masaomi’s definitely seemed much more normal. Anri almost felt a little envious about how well her friend’s had gone, but she wouldn’t wish it any other way.

It only seemed to reinforce to her that they were doing the right thing by not telling him about what had happened during theirs. They had sworn to keep the Shadow world secret. Even though they knew Masaomi could keep a secret, they didn’t want to burden him with what they had gone through. He had already been through so much already. He didn’t need this. He was finally happy. Anri hoped Masaomi would understand why they would keep something like this from him.

He was their friend and they cared for him greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya sighed to himself as he left Mikado’s apartment complex.

 _Okay. So that should be it with outside jobs for today. The rest of the day he should just need to do some research online for some clients. Then he needed to call Shiki to figure out a time to schedule a meeting._ No doubt the yakuzas’ were not thrilled with Izaya’s extended absence, but he would deal with that when he got to it.

Izaya had gotten into the habit of going over in his head his schedule for the day regarding his work. Granted though, a lot of the times the reason he had done this in the past was to figure out how to fit all his jobs into his big plans for the city. Such as, how he could mess with them and how this would fit in to waking up Celty’s head. Even though he wasn’t trying to mess with people anymore, the habit still stuck with him. This time the reason was so he would think of something else besides his guilt.

The old him used to see his jobs as opportunities to mess with his beloved humans. It was part of the reason he had loved the job so much. Yet, now that he had lost interest in manipulating people for entertainment. The job just didn’t seem as fun now. He almost didn’t see the point anymore. How could he have possibly found fun in that before?

Witnessing the types of things his evil fairy father had done really made an impact on Izaya. He felt so ashamed of the type of person he used to be. Especially once he realized just how many similarities he’d shared with the twisted unseelie prince.

Were there others in the same state as Mikado because of things Izaya had done? No. What happened to Mikado was different from anything else he had ever seen before. It was clearly much worse. _If he hadn’t-_

Izaya sighed to himself in aggravation once he realized the path his thoughts had taken him too once again. Clearly this wasn’t working out too well. The main reason Izaya did his job anymore was for a sense of normalcy. To get back into a rhythm. After all, thinking the same thoughts over and over again would not do him any good. It’s not like there was much he could do about it.

Being an information broker was what Izaya knew how to do. He couldn’t imagine doing anything else, despite losing his initial interest in the career. He had started the shady-like job during high school, and hadn’t really gone to college because of it. So, he didn’t really have many job options anyways due to that fact. Of course, he had never considered that he would ever lose interest in playing with “his” humans. He definitely couldn’t let himself become a shadowhunter anyways though.

The main reason he was getting into his normal routine though was to appear like nothing had changed. It was partially due to their promise to keep the shadow world a secret. Similar to the advice Izaya gave Anri about going back to school. Izaya feared that if anything seemed out of place, people would start looking into things they shouldn’t be.

Izaya admitted that he was probably paranoid about it, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d had a dangerous job for years. That, combined with learning he wasn’t fully human, and that demons may come after him, are fairly understandable triggers for his paranoia.

However, his change in personality, he was beginning to see, was much harder to hide.

Izaya was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he was thrown off guard when he found himself colliding with someone suddenly. While trying to get his bearings back, Izaya looked up to see three young teenagers that seemed like they were just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, right in front of an alleyway. He scowled at them.

Seriously? Right in the middle of the walkway too. What, were they in their own world or something?

“ _Excuse me._ Watch where you’re going why don’t you. You know there are people walking this way. Maybe you kids should be more aware of your surroundings.” Izaya scoffed. He didn’t care if it was rude. He was just extremely irritable as it was without careless kids just cluelessly standing in his way.

Izaya was about to brush his way past, when he saw that the three teens were staring at him wide eyed with shock.

“Wait. You can see us?” The boy in the middle asked.

“How can you see us?”

Izaya scoffed again.

“Pfft, what do you mean how can I see you? Of course I ca- “Izaya stopped mid-sentence when something dawned on him.

_The three shadow hunters from New York weren’t able to be seen by Mikado at first. Izaya’s eyes widened._

_No._

Sure enough, when he glanced over the trio, they were wearing strange tattoos over their body. Tattoos Izaya now knew were called runes. There were also runed weapons in their weapons’ belts.

_No. This couldn’t be happening. He went back to Ikebukuro to get away from the shadow world._

Without finishing his sentence, Izaya immediately walked around the three confused teens and started walking in his original direction at an extended pace.

_Just as he was trying to ease back into a normalcy, he had to run into three shadow hunters again. Good going Izaya. He really couldn’t deal with this right now._

“Wait!”

He heard one of them shout behind him.

He sped up his pace, hoping he didn’t look too panicked.

Of course, they caught up to him fairly easily. _Damn shadowhunter training. Why did they all have to be so fast?_

He tried to pretend like he couldn’t see them walking at either side of him.

“Hey, wait a second. How could you see us?”

“Yeah. What are you then?”

“Stop ignoring us! We know you can see us! That won’t work on us.”

Izaya sighed and groaned to himself, slowing down his step slightly. _It’s not like it did any good anyways._ He held up a finger to stop their questions momentarily. He got his phone out and held it to his ear. _The last thing he needed was for people to see him talk to thin air and think he’s crazy._

“Alright, fine I can see you. Happy?”

“No. You still haven’t told us how?”  
Izaya rolled his eyes, feeling very annoyed.

“Well, you’re the shadowhunter brats. Shouldn’t you be able to figure it out?”

“Well, we know of ways to point out demons and downworlders.”

“We can tell you’re not a demon. You probably would have attacked us if you were. A vampire wouldn’t be out at this time of day. I don’t see any werewolf features on you.”

“You have some of the facial features of a fairies, but you’re not dressed like one. Plus, fairies don’t typically just stroll around in the human world. They’re usually in Fairie. That and you look too human.”

Izaya sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. It seemed they wouldn’t leave him alone until he gave them an answer.

“Well, you’re half-right I guess. I’m part Nephilim, but I’m not a shadowhunter.”

“What? Well that’s pretty rare for a Nephilim to not be a shadowhunter. I hadn’t heard of any in Japan.”

_At least they didn’t comment on the ‘half-right’ part. He didn’t feel like explaining that story now._

“The last I heard of anything like that was when Valentine’s wife ran away and raised her daughter to believe she was human most of her life.”

Izaya rolled his eyes.

“Well, clearly you got your facts wrong, because that is indeed what I am. However, I don’t particularly feel the need to discuss my genealogy with a bunch of shadowhunter kids I just met.”

He stopped in front of a store where not a lot of people were. Now allowing himself to look at them, the three in a way reminded him of Jace, Alec, and Isabel. Except for the fact that these kids were much younger (probably around fourteen or so) and Japanese. Plus, they were kind of the reverse of those three, being two girls and one boy that is. One of the girls even had blonde hair the same color as Jace’s, although hers probably wasn’t natural given the current location.

“I didn’t mean to run into you. In fact, I’m trying to stay away from anything shadowhunter related. That is what I’m supposed to do since I’m not a shadowhunter after all.”

The three all glanced at each other before looking back at him.

“But, why aren’t you a shadowhunter?” The girl with the blonde hair asked.

Izaya crossed his arms.

“I don’t think I really need to discuss my reasons with you, now do I? Let’s just say my introduction to the shadow world was not very…pleasant.”

“I’m surprised the clave let you refrain from being a shadow hunter.” The boy spoke up.

Izaya raised an eyebrow at that.

“Oh? And why is that?”

There was a hesitation.

“Well,” the girl with the natural hair started. “There’s been a lot going on lately in the shadow world. Some are saying that a dark war is coming. And it’s being declared by the evil shadowhunter Sebastian Morgenstern.”

Izaya’s eyes widened at that, recognizing the name.

“We need all the help we can get.”

“This war could be devastating.”

They all looked at him with pleading eyes.

Izaya narrowed his eyes when he realized what they were trying to get at. They seriously thought they could guilt him into joining their institute or whatever?

“No.” He simply stated and began walking again.

As far as he was concerned, he shared no allegiance to the shadow world. Well, that was, besides the friends had made in New York. But that was because they helped save them

They seriously want him to become a shadowhunter though? They don’t even know him! Even if he wasn’t already done with this stupid shadowhunter business, he certainly wouldn’t want to train side by side a bunch of kids.

It had been embarrassing enough to be trained by kids who were almost adults. He couldn’t see himself finding any comfort in being considered lower than these three twerps who didn’t even know him.

“Wait! Why?” They hurried after him again.

“I already said I don’t feel obligated to tell you that.”

“But we could help you! You wouldn’t be alone in this- “

“Does it really look like I want some help from a bunch of kids!? No thanks. I’ll try not to run into you again.” And with that he took off running towards his apartment, thankful that he didn’t hear them following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's up to what I've posted on fanfiction with this story. I have written the next chapter, but am planning on rewriting it like to add more details. I'm not sure when I will update this again, since I haven't written for this story in a long time. I'm not abandoning this though. I'm just not sure when I will be able to work on it. Please let me know what you think. Feedback helps me to get back to it.


End file.
